magicschoolbusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bus
The Bus *'Model Type': 1970s Ward International R-183 *'Manufacturer': Ward International Trucks, Inc. *'Owner': Ms. Frizzle "The Bus" (a.k.a. The Magic School Bus, "Bus" by Valerie and Fiona, and "Bussy" by William) is the common name of the school bus that Ms. Frizzle's class and Liz ride on and goes on field trips. It is most often piloted by Ms. Frizzle or Liz, but occasionally, one of the kids will take the wheel (like Ralphie in "Kicks Up a Storm" "Going Batty" and "Gets Lost in Space", Wanda in "Gets Lost in Space", Carlos in "Gets Ready, Set, Dough", and Tim and Phoebe in "Taking Flight") or it will take on a shape (such as an animal) that allows it to "drive" itself. Technical Details Basis The Magic School Bus is somewhat based on a 1970s Ward International bus with fender skirts on the rear wheel, the front windshield being 2 different windows, and a grille spine down the center of the grille. Livery The Bus is painted fully Walkerville yellow. Internal mechanics It isn't really clear how The Magic School Bus works, but there are some hints in the TV series. We can see the how the fuel gets to the engine in "Revving Up". First of all, its magic seems to flow from several unusually named devices, like the shrinkerscope or the mesmerglober. The shrinkerscope serves mostly as an easy way to shrink and resize the bus at the will of Ms. Frizzle. It seems to have at least two varieties of the shrinkerscope, namely, the main one (as an internal part) and the porta-shrinker. At least the latter can't work when damp or wet, and if someone attempts to activate it in such conditions, the dew-dinger sounds. The mesmerglober, on the other hand, is primarily concerned with changing the shape of the bus. It changes it into whatever the class needs, be it a bus-marine, a spaceship, or a bus-igator. In A Magic School Bus Halloween, the bus is now a science labratory but at the end, Ms. Frizzle as the old man restarts it while taking the 3 students back to Halloween Camp at the museum. Trivia *The Magic School Bus seems to have a deep caring for the students in Ms. Frizzle's class. This is displayed in Ants in its Pants when it is pouring and it graciously offers Keesha the chance to get dry by getting in. She declines, arguing she "deserves" to get wet and the viewer can see the bus pity her as she sits on a wet log. * The Magic School Bus may be sentient, mainly due to having eyes and a mouth. This is further implied in Taking Flight when it gets angry at Liz for constantly making it crash when Tim and Phoebe were trying to save the rest of the class, in the opening when it looked a bit scared upon seeing an octopus in the neighbourhood, and in Gets Lost in Space when it felt exhausted upon Janet overloading it with "proof" she went to all the planets of the Solar System. It is unknown if Bus is capable of talking, but it is capable of panting. * Bus has few modifications throughout the series, which include: ** Original Series: *** It had fender skirts on rear wheels. ** Rides Again: *** Its fender skirts are removed from the rear wheels being revealed. *** Back Antennae and roof hatch are added. *** On the back, it has two doors instead of one. *** Its bottom lip is a darker shade of silver than its top lip. Images of Bus Transformations Animals Bus-Bat.jpg|Bat File:Magic Snail Bus.jpg|Snail File:Frog Bus.jpg|Frog File:Magic Hen Bus.jpg|Hen File:LadyBus.jpg|Ladybug File:Bear bus.jpg|Bear File:Bus-GilaMonster.jpg|Gila Monster File:Bus-Turtle.jpg|Tortoise Bus-Butterfly.jpg|Butterfly Bus-Alligator.jpg|Alligator Duck.jpg|Duck From this.png|Spider Beebus.jpg|Bee imagetht is cool.jpg|Owl Limpet Water trider.jpg|Water Stryder Cool image.jpg|Horned Lizard Modes of Transportation File:Desert terrain jeep.jpg|Desert Jeep File:Open air speaker Bus.jpg|Open-top Vehicle File:Magic School Bus - Space Shuttle.jpg|Space Shuttle File:Magic Space Bus Out of This World.jpg|Starship File:Steam boat bus.jpg|Steamboat TrainLocomotiveBus.jpg|Locomotive PirateShipBus.jpg|Pirate Ship RaceCarBus.jpg|Race Car HelicopterBus.jpg|Helicopter File:Paddleboat Bus.jpg|Riverboat File:Bus skateboard.jpg|Skateboard File:Blimp bus.jpg|Blimp Bus-Submarine.jpg|Submarine Bus-Surfboard.jpg|Surfboard Bus-CafeteriaTrailer.jpg|Cafeteria Trailer Bus-TimeMachine.jpg|Time Machine Bus-BogRaft.jpg|Airboat Bus-Jeep.jpg|Jeep Bus-TowTruck.jpg|Tow Truck No recycling.png|No-recycling Truck Raft.jpg|Raft Bright bus.jpg|Light Bulb Mallowblaster_Bus.jpg|Mallow Blaster DSC00468.JPG|Hot Rod DSC00543.JPG|Broadcasting Station Airplanes File:Airplane bus - All Dried Up.jpg|Single-engined Biplane(possibly an Antonov An-3) File:Wright Brothers plane bus.jpg|10-winged Plane File:First Airplane Bus.jpg|Wright Flyer III MonoplaneBus.jpg|Spirit of St. Louis File:747 Bus - airplane.jpg|Hughes H-4 Hercules(Spruce Goose) Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters